the new girl
by himeka-chan1357
Summary: theres a new girl in sector v! she's pretty, hot tempered, and a little dumb whos that remind u of? wally seems to know her who is she? NXOC
1. the new girl

"NUMBER ONE!!!!" screamed number 86 taping her foot as sector v came into the decommissioning chamber

"Yes?" asked Nigel

"You have a new operative from Australia"

"New operative? But number 86 there's no room in the tr-…" number 2 couldn't finish cause fanny interrupted

"well make room, meet your new operative , number 6!" out came the came a girl with long straight blond hair, green eyes , short, three piercings on each ear.

Number 4s mouth dropped to the floor

"ELLISON!?"


	2. shes who?

"_ELLISON!?"_

"Oi! Ur in this sector!" the girl answered "great im stuck with the biggest idiot of world history!"

"Ah shut up, what u doing here anyway! Sheila" number four asked with his disapproving look

"Gran and gramps said I should spend time with the family so I got sent to this dump!" she said

"Number 4!" said number 1 "would u please tell us WHY UR YELLING AT THE NEW OPERTIVE!"

"Because! She's mah sistah I can yell at her if ah want!" he yelled

Everyone looks at him shocked

"What?"

"I think their weirded out cuz u told them –just now- u have a sister" Ellison whispered

"Really?" he asked stupidly

"Yes Wally!"

"Guys oim sorry ah didn't tell you about Ellison"

"Number 2 goes up to Wally

"Can I date her?" he asks

"NO! Uuughh lets go back to the tree house!" Wally gets on the ship and waits to go home


	3. not so bad

"Oi so where's mah room?" Ellison asked

"None of ur business" Wally muttered

She glared at him then looked at number one smiling

"Ah yes, since then sudden surprise we have no room for you yet" he said " but you can share one with number 4"

Numbers 3 and 5 smirked

"What!!!!!!!!!" yelled Wally "no way nu uh no!!"

"Common Wally pwease" said kuki

"Oh all right" he said hanging his head (go kuki!)

"Thank u wallabee" said Ellison smirking

"Ah shut ur yap" he said

"What u say!" she glared and balled up her fists

"U heard meh!" he glared back and did the same as her

"Number 4 and 6 behave yourselves its time for bed team goodnight"

"Night yall number 5 gonna hit the hay" said Abby

Number 4 and 6 glared at each other till they reached number fours room

"U sleep up there! We have a bed for ya" said Wally

"Thank you" she glared and climbed up to the second story

"WHAT IS THAT!" she yelled

"What?" number 4 asked when the got up to the top

He saw a rainbow monkey on her bed

"Stupid rainbow dorkies "he said

"Hn I agree" she said

"U hate rainbow monkeys?" asked Wally shocked

"With all my heart" she said smirking at him

"This might not be a complete hateful reunion" he said smirking

"I agree" she said to smirking then they fell asleep on their bunks (with a certain rainbow monkey in the incinerator)


	4. elli's got a crushie

Ellison's walking down the hall of the tree house until she heard a very unpleasant yell

"NIGIL UNO GET DOWN HERE WERE LATE FOR OUR DATE!!!!!!!!"

"Ugh Lizzie ah hate her soooo much!" muttered Ellison

"Y-yes dear!" Nigel said so scared he almost pissed his pants (hell I would to)

"_Why does he put up with her?"_ she thought

"Okay Lizzie just please let me get something first!" said Nigel

"Okay but HURRY UP!!!"

Nigel ran around the corner where Ellison was eavesdropping and crashed into her (with him on top lol I'm evil)

"s-sorry I was umm in a hurry" said Nigel blushing

"n-no prob ah was just heading for the living room" she said too blushing (awwww Elli's got a crushie)

"Well um bye" he said turning walked two steps

"Bye" she whispered

When she turned around the corner and saw Lizzie

Lizzie just snapped at her

"What do you want!?"

"Actually what do YOU want?! U have no right to talk to meh like that is Mah tree house!"

"No it's not it nigie's!"

"Ah whateva go do kissy kissy with him or sumthin!" Ellison snapped and walked away

"Stupid lizzie and the stupid date and stupid!" she muttered until she got to her and number 4's room climbed up the ladder to her platform and cried in her pillow until she fell asleep.

I DON'T OWN KND!


	5. a talk and a confession?

Nigel nervously walked down to Ellison and Wally's room

"_Geez I hope she doesn't get all freaked and mad if I talk to her about this" he_ thought … he knocked on the door

"Ello number one" said number 4 when he answered the door

"Hello number 4 may I um please talk to number 6?"

"nuh uh she's sleepin' at the moment but ill tell er' okay?"

"Yes thank you number 4 just tell her to stop by my room when she awakes"

"Right boss" he closed the door

3 hours later

"_Where is she? I've been waiting for elevenbility minutes now!" _

"Number 1? U wished to talk to meh?' Ellison said when he walked in (without knocking scaring the shit outta him)

"Yes Ellison umm Lizzie complained that you were smart mouthing her and um im just trying to hear Ur part of the story"

"_Ah shit"_

"ah didn't mean to be rude ah was just trying to stick up for you because she was being so bossy and talking rude to meh in my –ah mean your home" she said looking down at her white sneakers

"Ellison its okay if ur call this ur tree house too, and ill have a little chat with lizzie and ill try to stick up for myself now, plus" he sighed "I just don't feel it anymore with her and im just going to call it off"

"U are? Why?"

"Because……I love someone else now"


	6. the dumping and what? kidnapping Omg

GOD I DNT OWN KND HELL I WISHED I DID THOUGH!

Ellison feels like she's just been slapped

"U love someone else? Who?" she asked

"I can't tell you at least let me break it off then wait a few hours and ill tell you okay?"

"Okay"

She walked out his room and went to hers, climbed up the platform and took off her hoodie (she had a black tank top underneath) and started punching her kicking bag

_Ring ring_

_(l=Lizzie n= Nigel)_

_L: hello?_

_N: hi Lizzie_

_L: hi nigie!_

_N: listen Lizzie, I got something to tell u_

_L: what is it?_

_N: im dumping you for Ellison, she doesn't boss me around, she doesn't drag me on dates and she's part of knd which will make it easier I don't feel it anymore goodbye_

_Hangs up_

"Well that ought to take care of it" he sighed

He could have sworn he heard a giant yell saying his and Elli's name

A few hours later he went down to her (and Wallys!)Room

"number 6 I have a matter to discuss with you" he called threw the door

no answer

"Nnnnuuummmbbeeerrrrr 6?"

no answer

"um Ellison?"

he opend the door to see (wallys platform cuz u know his is biggest she has the little ring higher up) it empty

he climbed up the ladder to see a note

**_Dear kids next dumb _**

**_We have took your new and violent flower and if you want her back number 1 you had better come alone_**

**_Signed_**

**_TDCFDTL_**

**_p.s. come to the abandon coffee shop_**


	7. shes that crazy?

"Damn them!" Nigel said out loud slamming his hands down of her bed, tears welling up in his eyes "ELLISON ILL FIND YOU!!........no matter what"

He was just about to leave when number 3 stopped him

"Where u going number 1?"

"I'm taking a walk number 3 tell number 5 that she's in charge"

"okay!" she skipped off

He took one of the ships and got out his s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r thingy

He lowered the ship a mile away from the coffee shop and he walked in

"Uuughh coffee" he sighed in disgust "ALRIGHT U DELIGHTFUL DIVIENTS WHERE R U?!"

"Right here Nigel Uno" 5 voices said

"Where's number 6?" he said with danger in is voice

"_I never should of left her alone" _he thought

"Ellison Beatles is alright Nigel but if you want her alive….."

A dark figure (a fat one) came out of the shadows

"Hello _nigie_" said the voice

"LIZZIE!? What are you doing!?"

"She stole you now I'm taking you back!" she said with anger, annoyance, and hate in her eyes

The light came on and he saw Ellison hanging upside down, beaten,(unconscious) and hanging over a pit of hungry snakes (huge ones)

"Lizzie how could you?"

"I just did and with TDCFDTL help ill take you back!" she said

"Lizzie I love her" he said tears were welling up

"so!? I love you more!" she said

"what do I have to do to save her!?" he yelled

"simple duh u have to date me again"

After a 3 second pause

"NO WAY!!!!!!" he bellowed

"lower her down"

TDCFDTL lowerd the chain lowering her into the snakes to her death

"NO!"


	8. saved

Nigel jumped and grabbed the unconscious girl before she fell in the pit

"Lizzie" he said while holding Ellison in his arms (bridal style!)

"Umm yes nigie?" Lizzie said getting scared cause the look on Nigel's face meant death

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he snapped "you stole her, almost killed her, for no reason, just because I loved her you….you deserve to be killed! …..but I'm not going to do it no even though YOU deserve it…. instead" he took out his communicator and called arctic base after a while, he held her off until the KND came and arrested a very revengeful and hateful lizzie and too get the prison

Ellison woke up in the hospital in moon base

"Oi, where am ah?" she asked looking around Wally came bursting in a looked relived to see her oaky

"Ellison!" Wally said hugging her "ah thought that ah almost lost ya!"

"Okay who are u and what have u done wi- Wally are u crying?" she asked

"Because u almost got eaten and killed by snakes!" he said after awhile they talked and finally he went home and Nigel came in

"I see your feeling better" he said smiling

"Yes ah only remember seeing Lizzie and then she lifter something and then black ah woke up in a room and a adult came in and started…" she couldn't finish

"It's okay Ur safe now the adult and Lizzie are at arctic prison" he paused "Ellison there's something I have to tell you"


	9. FINALLY!

"What?" she asked

"I….I love you" he said blushing (awwwwwwwwwww)

"Oh Nigel" she said

"No no it's okay if you don't-..." he was cut off by her kissing him (awwwwww again)

"U have to let meh finish" she said (of course Wally was spying bad Wally!!!!!!)

"What da heck!!!!! Are yeh doin to meh sista?!" He screamed at him

Nigel did his little embarrassed girly chuckle thing

But Ellison just smiled and said

"Ah number 4 ur just jealous cause Kuki won't kiss YOU"

He blushed

"No ah don't ah uhhh..."

"Can't get a date?" she finished

"No!"

"Alright u two stop fighting number 4 let's leave number 6 alone she needs to rest" said number one (after he recovered from his fear of being beat up)

"Allroight"

After he left Nigel was about to leave

"Oi, get back here ah aint done kissin ya" she whined

He chuckled and kissed her again

Meanwhile

"I'll get you Ellison Beatles …….ILL GET YOU!" said a very angry(and psycho) lizzie


End file.
